


but we were something, don't you think so?

by societysgot



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, but barchie deserve a scene like this and that's that, goodbye scene for 5x03, idk what this is, kinda angsty kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/societysgot/pseuds/societysgot
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me?" She tries to look him in the eye but finds that she can't, "That you were leaving.""Well I—""WhyArch?"
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	but we were something, don't you think so?

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii i just wanted to write a barchie goodbye scene bc idk what the hell we'll be getting in 5x03 and i don't trust the writers to do it justice. so i wrote this however i did write it very quickly so i apologise if it's shite -- but i hope y'all enjoy <3

It's a little after midday when Betty finds herself on Archie's doorstep. Sure, she could've gone through the back door. She's done it plenty of times before. But they haven't been speaking much of late. Not since graduation and Jughead finding out about the kiss — around about the time Betty's life as she knew it imploded all around her. So it seems like the right thing to do — to go in the front door.

It's not that Betty thinks it's Archie's fault. Maybe it's a little easier for her to to pretend that it is — because it hurts a little less that way. But she knows she's not at all blameless — so maybe, her leaving her curtains shut, avoiding Archie in the street, at Pops, around town — basically everywhere, was probably not the best way to handle it. 

Which is why she's on his doorstep. She can't freeze him out anymore. She needs him too much. 

It takes a second before Betty hears footsteps from the inside, approaching the door and she opens her mouth in surprise when she finds Brooke holding open the door. The older woman greets her with a smile.

"Hi, Brooke," Betty says, "I was just wondering if Archie was here? I kinda need to talk to him." 

To her surprise, Brooke's eyebrows furrow in conclusion. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Archie left with Mary about half an hour ago — he's leaving for Maryland today?" She says, looking sceptical, "He agreed to start his training early — he didn't tell you?"

Betty feels a lump forming in her throat. She stands very still for a moment, blinking away the newly formed tears in her eyes. 

"Must've...uh...slipped his mind," She whispers, taking a slow step back, almost in a daze. 

"You can probably still catch them? They were going to Baltimore — that's where his bus leaves from."

Betty nods, slowly before half stumbling down the steps of the Andrews' front porch.

"Th-thanks, Brooke—" And then she's racing out of their front yard and into her own. She's in their hallway within seconds, fumbling around for her mom's keys. 

"Betty— what are you doing?" She hears Alice call out, but she's back out the door, before her mother can repeat the question. 

She’s revved up the engine and pulled out of the driveway within seconds and before she even realises what she's doing, she's parked outside the Pembrooke. Having just hung up the phone. She drums her fingers on the steering wheel, anxiously. Wondering if her best friend (if she even has a right to call her that anymore) — will show. 

It takes her a few minutes, but she's walking down the steps not long after — her jet black hair framing her face. Her eyes are narrowed as she approaches the car, her arms crossed. 

"I'm doing this for Archie," Veronica says, stiffly, without looking at her as she plonks herself down into the passenger seat, "Not for you."

Betty holds her gaze for a moment, hurt registering her eyes. She deserves that. But she can worry about this later. She's burnt almost all her bridges now — but she can't lose Archie. She just _can't._

The drive to Southside trailer park feels short but Betty's filled with dread. She hasn't seen Jughead since it all went down. And she knows she will be the last person he wants to see. He probably won't even want to see Archie. But he'll regret it if he doesn't. She knows that much. 

Surprisingly, it's Veronica who gets out of the car and walks into the trailer he'd been staying in since he refused to return to Betty's home. It takes him longer than Veronica to come out, and when he does, he barely throws a glance Betty's way. She deserves that too. 

The drive is painfully quiet. But the lack of chaos and chatter, gives Betty time (almost too much, in fact) to wonder how the hell they had all ended up here. How their little group had fallen to pieces in the span of a few months. And how perhaps, it was the perfect time for it — as heartbreaking as that was. 

Veronica’s giving her directions in a calm, collected tone as they near the bus stop point they're attempting to locate. 

And it's Jughead who notices them. "There's the stop — over there, look!" 

The bus and the crowds of young men and their families all standing around in groups quickly come into view as they turn the bend. And Betty's heart nearly falls out of her chest when she sees Archie near the edge of the crowd — his flaming red hair making him easy to spot. She quickly realises he's alone, with Mary standing a few feet over, talking to what looks like one of the supervisors. They make their towards him, weaving through the throngs of people — Veronica and Jughead leading the way, Betty coming up the rear. 

"Didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye did you, Archiekins?" Veronica says once they arrive behind him, her high sweet voice making Archie whiz around.

He takes each of them in, his expression full of shock — and Betty can't help but notice the way his eyes linger on hers a little bit longer than everyone else. 

Veronica says her goodbyes first — short yet a little tearful, while Betty lingers a few feet away, playing with a hair tie on her wrist. She doesn't know where to look and Jughead still won't look her in the eye. Again, she deserves that. 

Jughead goes up next, while Veronica moves back to Betty's side, but standing a little further away from her. She pulls out her phone and begins typing something, while Betty watches the awkward, slightly stilted goodbyes between the two former best friends. 

It's over pretty quickly and then they're gone — standing on the edge the crowd, exchanging conversation quietly. Betty finally turns back to Archie. And suddenly all the fight's gone out of her. And she feels like crying. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" She tries to look him in the eye but finds that she can't, "That you were leaving."

"Well I—"

" _Why_ Arch?"

Archie sighs, raking a hand through his hair, almost sheepishly. "I honestly didn't think you'd care."

"How could you even think that?" She says, looking horrified but the expression quickly fades as the events of the past few weeks flash through her mind.

She shakes her head, hugging her jumper tighter around herself. "Actually — don't answer that."

Archie shifts on his feet a little looking uncomfortable, and when she looks him in the eye again, he nods over to the bus a few feet away. She feels him slipping away, and she just can't— she _won't_ let him. 

"Betty, I really should get going—"

"Do you remember when we went exploring in the hills just beyond sweet water river back in the fourth grade?" She blurts out suddenly, staring up at him, her eyes watering a little, "I-I was thinking about it when we drove past them — on the way over here."

He pauses opposite her, fighting back the tiniest of smiles. "Yeah, I remember — you got lost in the woods."

"Yeah. And you and your dad searched for over an hour to find me. And when you did, you swore you'd never lose me again."

His expression changes at that, and he lowers his gaze to the ground. She can feel the lump her throat returning, tears beginning to fog up her vision.

"That was a long time ago," He swallows, not sounding very certain at all, "It's not like that anymore, Betty. You know that."

The shorter blonde steps forwards, reaching her hand out to graze his face — but his hand catches her wrist before she can make contact. Her eyes are wide and blue and almost crystal-like, staring up into his. "But what if I want it to be?"

Archie's eyes drop to her lips momentarily, and she sees that his own eyes are watering slightly. "Betty..."

"I'm sorry, Arch," She manages to get out, her voice all wobbly, tears beginning to fall, "I'm _so_ sorry. For all of it."

"Me too." Archie's hard exterior breaks at that, "Come here."

He's crying too when he leans forwards, and envelopes her into his warm embrace. Her arms are wound tightly around his waist, and he can feel her tears dampening his shirt. 

"How did this get so messed up," Betty whispers, one arm reaching up and settling on the nape of his neck. 

"I don't know," Archie mumbles into her hair, pressing a light kiss there, "But I wish it hadn't. I just wish....these last few weeks... I could've spent more time with you before we go our separate ways."

Betty pulls back from him slightly, her arms still hooked around his neck.

"Don't say it like that — I mean, this isn't forever, right?"

"Right," He agrees, with a slow nod, "Not forever. Just for a while."

"For a while."

They stand in silence for a moment, just breathing each other in — his familiar scent engulfing her. 

"It's gonna be weird — not seeing you everyday," Archie eventually mutters, swinging their arms gently between them, his eyes back on the ground. 

She can tell it's hurting him a little too much to look at her right now. And the smile she's attempting to give him isn't reaching her eyes either.

"God, I'm gonna miss you so much," Betty whispers, fixing her gaze back on him, taking in a deep shuddering breath. 

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"Be safe, out there, okay? And don't do anything stupid," She says, almost sternly, wiping her tearstained cheek with the back of her palm "I know you and your impulses."

"Hey — I could say the same to you," The red head replies, laughing a little, and Betty smiles for real this time.

He gives her palm a gentle squeeze before releasing it — and the two know there's so much left unsaid between them. So much they _should've_ said but didn't. Maybe, they'll always be like this, Betty thinks to herself. Unknown. Unfinished. Unexplored. 

With one swift movement, Archie picks up his duffle bag, giving her a small smile. 

"Goodbye, Betty."

And she's staring back at him. And maybe neither of them are saying anything. But they know what the other means. Maybe, they always have. 

_I love you_.


End file.
